FEAR 4
by H123g
Summary: With his younger sibling in his arms the Point Man is ready to move on with his life. But Armacham isn't about to let their investments get away so easily. Now the Point Man and Jin must work to stop ATC from taking the third child for their own use.
1. Interval 01 Revitalise

With his younger sibling, cradled in his arm the Point Man made his way out of the decaying room and into the darkened hallways of the training facility. Where nothing but the echos of his footsteps, and the cooing coming from the young child in his arms could be herd. It was here where he and his brother Fettel fought and destroyed Harlan, and the dark memories he created for them. That's all this place was now. Dark memories meant to be forgotten. It was over now. It was time for the Point Man to move on.

As he exited the labs he headed to the entrance to the basement. He flung open the doors as he was greeted by something he had not seen for quite some time. The morning sun. Since all this began he had been doing nothing but running and fighting, and all he ever saw from the sky were either dull blue, or dark red. With the child now born the atmospheric disturbance in the sky was gone. In its place was a bright sunny day. In a way it was a sign. A sign of a new beginning. The thought of it brought a smile to his face.

The Point Man's train of thought was broken from the sound of the child being fussy in his arms. He look down at it as he soon realized the child was still covered in blood from its recent birth, and the cloth he had it wrapped in was starting to get soaked. He knew he had to do something. But what? The nearest hospital was miles from here. It was then the thought hit him. He turned around to see Harlan's house. Below is was a facility used for testing, above it was a regular house. In a matter of speaking.

The wood was slowly decaying, and the plants around were growing out of control. After all it had been months since anybody had been inside. Who knows if there's anything of use in there. But he knew he had to try.

* * *

><p>The Point Man made his way to the front porch. Holding the child close, he put all his strength into his foot as he kicked the front door in. He then began to examine the area. The house was dark with the only light source for it was coming from the windows. Dust particles were floating around trying to find a place to land. The Point Man entered as he made his way toward to the closest room, the kitchen. The food was probably all expired by now after nine months. The Point Man was assessing the situation. He was in a house with no electricity, no food, no water-<p>

Another thought struck him. Knowing Harlan, he wouldn't except anything that wasn't considered high quality, even water for his faucets. He reached and turned the knob and as luck had it, water flowed out of it. It wasn't cold or warm though. With no electricity there was no water heater. So the temperature couldn't be altered. But it didn't matter.

Unwrapping the child from its blood dampened cloth, he began to slowly wash the blood off of it. As he did this he took the time to fully inspect the child. It had all its toes and fingers. Facial features were in the right areas. The Point Man was amazed at how well the child was developed. Given where it was grown. But then again maybe that was why. It wasn't conceived as a normal child, nor was it born as a normal child would. But given all that, it looked like a regular newborn baby. Everything on it seemed to be in the right place, except for-

Slightly taken aback by this. It was here the Point Man learned of the child's gender. It was a girl... A baby girl! But she wasn't just any baby girl, she was his sister. He was holding his little sister all this time. The revelation brought a small smile to his face. Alma had... He then realized something else. Alma... What had become of her? Was she dead? Did giving birth take away her remaining energy? Or was she only resting, and if so. What will she do when she's at full strength? He couldn't think that way. He just couldn't.

Finally the child was washed clean of the blood, now all that was left was to dry it. Grabbing a nearby kitchen cloth he began to slowly dry the child. As he continued to wipe, the Point Man noticed a smile slowly form on the child's face. This just made him smile even more. Only a few minutes old and already the child could smile.

With the child now clean, all that was needed was to find her something to keep her warm. The cloths in the kitchen were already used and dirty. Perhaps there was something upstairs he could use. The previous owners wouldn't be using them anytime soon. He picked the child up and started heading up stairs. The upstairs lead to two rooms. He headed to the closes one on the right which lead him into a room with one old queen size bed, a built in bathroom, a computer desk, a closet, a dresser with a trophy bearing the Armacham symbol laying on it, and on the walls were plaques of awards and degrees. This must have been Harlan Wade's room.

A small bit of curiosity entered the Point Man. Curiosity that made him want to rummage through Harlan's things. Who knows what Harlan could have hidden here? But he couldn't think about that now. He had to focus on keeping his little sister warm. He walked over to the closet in hopes of finding a clean blanket or towel to wrap the baby in. The closet contained hanging clothes, pants, two boxes with the word "JUNK" written on them stacked in corner, a bowling ball on a shelve, and an old baby carriage laying next to it. After moving some coats and jackets around he came upon a stack of towels in a corner in the back, neatly wrapped and stacked in a even order. Thanks to the door to the room and closet being closed, the towels weren't covered in to much dust. They would have to do. To be safe he grabbed one from the bottom. As he pulled it out something else was pulled out with it. As the Point Man looked closely, he could make out what looked to be part of a frame that was showing from the bottom of the stack.

Curiosity got the better of him as he placed the towel he was holding on the ground and pulled out the picture. It was a photo of a much younger Harlan Wade, and a woman, with long dark hair, pale white skin, a red sweater, and what look to be a pregnant belly. He couldn't place his finger on it but there was something familiar about her. She looked almost like... ALMA! The pieces came together. This must have been Alma's mother when she was pregnant with her. The two seemed rather content in the photo. They looked like a regular loving couple. But what became of her? Maybe she died in giving birth to Alma. Maybe she died in a accident. Maybe Alma killed her. It could have been any of those things. Gaining his train of thought back, he picked up the towel and placed the photo back on the ground. Whatever happened to her was in the past.

He shook the towel to ensure there were no dust particles or any other fowl things on the towel as he began to wrap the child into it. When he was done, he herd the child make a sound that could only be interpreted as a yawn. The child appeared to be sleeping snuggly in her new wrapping. Content that she was okay, the Point Man decided that maybe it was time for him to clean himself up. He carefully placed the child on the bed as he walked to the bathroom right next to the closet. There was no window, so there was no light inside the room. Getting a idea he pulled out his pistol and used the built in light to illuminate the room. A shower was out of the question, so he would settle for just washing his face. As he splashed the running water onto his face, he slowly examined himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since he saw his face, and judging by how his hair as grown a long time since he last shaved. He gave a small chuckle and continued cleaning himself.

* * *

><p>With that done he picked upped his sister and left the room. He was about to head back down stairs when suddenly he stopped. He looked over to the other closed door. He felt drawn to it. He slowly started to walk to it. Who's room was it? He slowly opened the door not knowing what to expect. The door opened to reveal a room with blue sky wallpaper, a small bed, a dresser with a photograph on it, a closet, a small children's bathroom, and a vanity table complete with mirror. A small shiver went down his spine. Was this "her" room. He looked over to the picture on the dresser. It was a picture of Harlan and a little girl with blond hair. Then the thought hit him. This was Alice's room. Harlan's second child. She must have lived here until she was old enough to move out.<p>

Poor Alice. She was a innocent in all this. She had no idea of her older sister's existence. Nor of her father's evil monstrous deeds. In the end she was killed by someone of her own blood. Hopefully she's at peace. On the bottom of the the frame was written, "_BAD MEMORIES CAN HURT US. BUT GOOD MEMORIES ARE WHAT KEEPS US ALIVE._"

He just smiled at the quote and put the frame back. He then noticed something by the dresser. There was a slight tear in the wallpaper. But that's not what caught the Point Man's eye, no. What caught his eye was the ripped revealed a plain white wall, with a dark line running through it. Slowly he started removing a small piece of the wallpaper off. The line looked to be part of something. It was almost like someone had been drawing behind it...

Now he really had to see what was behind this wallpaper. With his freehand he started tearing the wallpaper off, to reveal the top of a building... on fire. He kept removing the wallpaper on and on. Revealing more and more of the drawing, and others as well. When it was done, the Point Man looked on in horror. From wall to wall, they were covered in black crayon with drawings of a city on fire, of buildings collapsing, body's laying in the streets, and creatures that resembled the Scavengers he and Fettel had previously fought, roaming the streets of the drawing devouring people.

The realization had hit him. This was originally Alma's room! These drawings must have been made by her when she was having nightmares. He shouldn't be here. Especially with his sister to see this. He turned around only to have the door slam shut. He rigorously turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He was trapped, he and his sister alone in a room with some unknown force.


	2. Interval 02 Peril

Trapped... That's all he could think. Trapped like two cornered mice. But who was the "cat"? He didn't want to stay and find out.

With the door closed there wasn't any light in the room except from the one window in it. Perhaps he could escape through there? He looked where it lead to. Nowhere but down. In any other situation he would just break the window and grab hold of the closes thing and slowly climb down. But this wasn't one of those situations. He would need both his hands to do this and right now one was being used to hold his sister.

As he gave up on that idea, he turned around to find Alma, staring at him through the vanity mirror! In the mirrors reflection she was standing right where he was. There she stood, naked with her long hair covering her face, and her pregnant belly now gone. He was startled by this at first, but just stared back at her with a glare. It was clear who the cat was in this game of cat and mouse. Well, he wasn't in the mood to play.

He couldn't see her eyes, due to her long hair covering her face, but he could tell she was staring right at him. Slowly her left hand rose and gestured at him.

"_Come__..._" He herd her speak in a soft voice.

What? What did she mean by that? Come with her? He looked down at his sister who was now fidgeting in her sleep. He then stared back her with a angry glare. He knew she wanted this child. Well, he wasn't about to let her take her!

Using his free hand, he pulled out his pistol, and fired into the mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces and landed on the floor.

He just stood there, frozen in position with his gun at the ready. The only sounds that were herd was his heavy breathing, and the baby crying due to the noise from the gunshot. Finally he regained his composure and put his gun back into its holster. He then began to calm the baby down. Slowly it calmed down, and the room went quiet.

"_Listen__._" He herd her voice speak again, this time it was like it was right by his ear. He looked around the room back and forth to find her. Where is she?

"_Listen__._" He just herd her again. Listen to what? Was she trying to tell him something? Well what could be that she needed to lock him in a room for it?

"_Get out..._" He herd her speak again. Only he knew where it was coming from this time. He turned towards the locked door.

Suddenly it slammed open revealing his ghostly mother. Slowly she started to approach him. Repeating the same words over and over, each time the words getting more intense.

"_Get out__._"

The Point Man just backed away as she approached, maintaining a firm grip on his baby sister. She just kept approaching and approaching, saying the same words again and again, more and more intense.

"_Get out__._"

Finally he was backed against a wall. He was trapped. He didn't dare reach for his pistol, less he loosen his grip on his sister and risk Alma snatching her. She closed in on him.

"Get out!"

She moved in until she was face to face with her son. She grabbed him by the shoulders and it was there where her hair that always covered her face was moved back to reveal her angered and upset face. She then screamed.

"GET OUT!"

Suddenly the baby started to cry. Slowly Alma looked down at the child. She then looked back up at him. Her angered looked now turned to fear and confusion. She then covered her face with her hands as she ran off into the hallway where she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Soon the baby tired itself out from crying, and fell back asleep. The Point Man just stood there. Shocked, and confused by what happened. Sure he was somewhat relieved that he and his sister were safe, but still. What was the point of that? Why did Alma trap him in a room, just to tell him to "get out"? It all made no sense. Another thing came to his mind, why did she leave like that? In the past she would disappear in thin air, or a bright flash, not just run off. Also he remembered the look on her face. Alma looked like "she" had seen a ghost. What was going on?<p>

Suddenly his train of thought was broken by another familiar voice.

"_It's Jin, do you read?_"

Only this one was more welcoming to him. He placed his finger on his headset to listen in better.

"_Listen, it wasn't easy. But I managed to commandeer a Blackhawk. I'm making my way to you. Just stay put. I should be there in ten minutes. Jin out._"

Finally some good news! Rescue was here! He started running to the stairs as he proceeded to make his way down them. For the first time in a while the Point Man was excited. He could finally leave this place! Him, Jin, and his sister...

Oh no. He stopped in the kitchen to look down at the baby in his arms. The same baby he was ordered to kill.

Jin had ordered him to stop Alma from giving birth. He failed it. To add insult to that mission he kept said child. But what could he do? His brother intervened, and he couldn't just shoot a baby! People have said the Point Man's a killing machine, well even he knows where to draw the line. Not to forget she was his sibling. Fettel was different.

He was a maniac who killed without regret, and would have killed a thousand if it meant getting what he wanted. He probably did. Brother or not, he knew Fettel had to be stopped.

The Point Man knew the risk to keeping this child. Yes she might be more stronger then he or Fettel, maybe even Alma. But if he could raise her right, maybe her abilities could be used for something truly amazing and good.

But what would Jin think? Would she trust his judgment? Would she trust him to keep it? After all, if he could be good, couldn't another one of Alma's children be as well?

He paused for a second.

Did she know what he is?

Did she figure it out that he was the First Prototype? With what they've been through hadn't she pieced it together? The way ATC called him a "failure", and "test tube". If not, how would she react to it? How would she accept that the Point Man she's worked with all this time, was the first child of Alma Wade? She didn't even know his first name. Because he didn't have one. They've never even shared a simple conversation. Because he couldn't talk. Why? Why couldn't he even convey emotions into words? Why doesn't he even have a name? The "Point Man" is just a title! Not a name to connect to a person! Why didn't anyone bother to teach him to speak! All he knows is fighting and killing! That's it! Why didn't anyone teach him anything else!

"_The first prototype is a failure._ _He's just a waist._", a male voice spoke with slight disgust.

"_What will happen to him?_", a feminine voice spoke with a sense of worry.

"_Whatever Harlan decides to do with him. Doesn't matter._"

"_Well, maybe Aristide can do something._"

"_That's President Aristide, and all she and the board cares about is the second prototype. They won't waist their time with a failed experiment._"

"_You don't know that!_"

"_I do know that you should focus on your work! The president will be here tomorrow to see the demonstration. When that happens, project origin will be a success!_"

So much for a new beginning. Even now new memories are coming back to him. But what do they mean? Why doesn't he fully remember everything? It explains why he has no name and can't speak. No one cared to give him one or teach him. He was just a reject.

He just sat there in the kitchen. His sister lying inside her comfortable wrapping, just sleeping away as she laid on the table in front of him. While he just thought about what he was going to do. How could he be a parent to her when no one was around to be one to him? Forget about raising her, how was he going convince Jin to allow him to keep a child, the same child he was supposed to kill?

A queasy sickening feeling entered his stomach as he took all this in. This day just got bad.

* * *

><p>He soon herd the sounds of a chopper nearby.<p>

"_I'm right above you, I'm gonna find a place to land._" Jin spoke through the headset.

This was it. He had to face what was coming. He stood up as he walked away from the table. He stopped for a moment to look at his sleeping sister, before continuing to the door.

He waited by the door to keep a lookout for Jin. That, and it gave him a view of the kitchen so he could see if anyone, or anything, should enter and try to steal his baby sister.

Finally he herd something rustling in the bushes. He kept one hand on his pistol, ready for anything.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?"

Out of the bushes came Jin. On her face was a smile. A smile which said she was content, and happy. Happy that her friend was safe, and okay. As did he.

She started walking towards him as she spoke, "It wasn't easy getting here, I had to dodge a few ATC checkpoints before I had a safe path here."

She stopped as she approached the doorway he was blocking, and little to her guarding.

"Are you okay?" She asked slightly concerned.

He just nodded in response.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did. It's over. Its gonna be difficult leaving. Armacham's still looking for us. Probably don't want any witnesses. Civilian or Special Forces. But if we-"

She stopped when she saw that he was looking off to side. Also judging by his body language, it was almost like he was nervous. But why, she wondered?

"What is it?" She asked.

He didn't respond. He just looked down, like a child caught doing something wrong.

Jin was about to ask him something when she was stopped by sound. It sounded like a baby. Almost like cooing. He herd the sound too. He began to tense up even more. The sound was made again, only this time Jin knew where its point of origin was. The kitchen.

She walked past the Point Man and entered the house. He reached out to stop her, but didn't when he realized there was no point.

* * *

><p>Jin slowly made her way into the kitchen wondering so many things. Who's house was this, why was he here, and what were those sounds coming from? She stopped in her tracks at the source, and to her horror she realized where they were coming from. A baby that was sleeping soundly, and appeared to be making noises in its sleep. And judging by the its size and looks, this baby was recently born.<p>

She covered her mouth in horror and slowly backed away, only to bump into the Point Man standing in the kitchen entrance. She turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Is that?" Jin asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

He slowly nodded in response.

"What? How? When? Why?" Jin was so full of questions she didn't even know where to begin.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Finally she asked, "How did this happen?"

How was he going to explain, that was a good question. He thought quickly on how he was going to. He wanted to tell her everything that happened. From the Origin explosion. To Fettel, to coming here. But he couldn't. He just couldn't figure out how to explain it to her. But he had to try.

Looking around the kitchen, he got a idea. He walked over to the oven and grabbed a broken clock. He pointed at it to Jin. Jin just continued to watch slightly confused. He then simulated running, then pointed at the timer.

Jin just watch confused and tried to piece together what he was doing. Running. Clock. Run. Time, running. Wait. Running, time. Running out of time. She got it!

"You ran out of time, so you were to late to stop Alma from giving birth?" Jin responded.

He nodded yes.

She got her answer but she was still confused. "Why is the baby here, why didn't Alma take it?"

That question, he had no way of responding to. Even he wondered why. He just shrugged and walked off to the side as he tried to think.

"You must understand you can't keep it." Jin spoke.

Shocked by her words he turned over at Jin who just stood there watching the baby sleep, then looked over at him.

"Think about it. Armacham won't rest until they have this child dead or alive, and there's Alma. She came back from the dead after what they did to her. What do you think she'll do when she comes for her baby."

The Point Man continued to listen, once and a while looking to the child, then back at Jin.

"You saw what Fettel did, you've seen what Alma is able to do. Who knows what this child would be capable of. Who's to say this child won't grow up to be a monster just like them." She finished.

_Monster..._

_Monster..._

"_My children... Alma... You were to be my legacy... but you are all monsters._" Harlan's voice spoke in his mind.

The word "monster" just echoed through the Point Man's head. It was as he feared. She didn't know. She didn't know that he was one of them. A monster. A failed product of another monster. Sadness and remorse filled his heart. That's all he and his family are, and that's all they'll ever be. A family of monsters.

Jin just watched. She couldn't put it but something was going through his mind. She then looked down at the sleeping child. Hard to believe this was the offspring of that "woman". The child looked so peaceful. Oblivious to its origins. She then looked up at the Point Man. He was still facing the wall, deep in thought, with a distraught expression.

"_Maybe he could- No!_" She couldn't think that. This child would be in danger everywhere it went. It would never be safe with Armacham still around, and Alma lurking in the shadows. Not to forget, who knows what abilities this child would have when it got older. It was as much a danger to itself, then just Armacham and Alma were. But what could they do? Shoot a baby? She couldn't do that, and judging by it neither could he.

She then looked back at the Point Man. He was still leaning against the wall, deep in thought. "_What was he thinking?_" She wondered. He was so mysterious. So quiet. Never spoke, never talked back. But you could tell he was determined just by looking at his eyes. They spoke for him. They said he was brave, he could get any job done, and he's seen things few would dare to dream. Those were some of his charms. The things that she always lik-

Okay she had to focus now. She looked back at the child. Like it or not, they were stuck with it.

Jin cleared her throat to get his attention. He broke his train of thought and gave her his full attention.

"Perhaps, we could take it back to F.E.A.R HQ. Maybe Commissioner Betters can think of what to do with it. And besides. The child's probably safer with us then armacham, or Alma right?"

He nodded yes as hope returned to him. It will take some time to get back to headquarters, maybe by then he can find a way to explain to her what he is, and why he should keep the child.

"Good. Lets go, this place is giving me the creeps." Jin said as the Point Man picked up the child.

"I just hope the kid doesn't get airsick." Jin joked which even made the Point Man smile a little.

* * *

><p>Despite what happened, it looks like things are finally starting to-<p>

Suddenly a explosion was herd outside. Jin and the Point Man looked out the window to find its source. Burning chopper pieces were seen falling all over the place.

"What just-" Before Jin could finish. Shots were fired at the house. The Point Man grabbed her as he ducked onto the floor as the gunshots rang all around them. The child started to cry, do to the loud noises it was hearing.

The shots continued to go off until a voice on what sounded like a intercom spoke.

"**Cease fire! Cease fire!**"

There was a short pause.

"**This is your only warning! We know you are in the building! Come out with your hands up, or we will level the building!**"

It was as he feared. Armacham had found them. No doubt they were after the third child.

Yeah... So much for a new beginning.


	3. Interval 03 Trapped

"**I repeat! Come out now, and no harm will come to you!**" the voice spoke on the megaphone.

He wasn't fooling them. The second they walked out there, ATC would have them gunned down, or kill Jin, and take him and his sister away for testing and other cruel experiments.

Back inside, the Point Man and Jin were still on the floor, along with the child who was now crying do to the ordeal earlier. Slowly he sat up and moved away from the windows as the Point Man continued to keep a firm grasp on the baby, and Jin. In his left arm was the child, in his right was Jin, and he wasn't about to let Armacham take either of them.

"This is my fault." Jin finally spoke. Her words both broke his concentration, and shocked him.

"Armacham must've tracked me hear with that Black Hawk I stole. No wonder I didn't face any problems on my way here! Armacham wanted me to find you! I shouldn't have been so stupid to think this nightmare was over!" Jin berated herself.

Jin felt nothing but anger and disgust for herself. She should have been more careful! She should have checked it for bugs, or anything that seemed out of the ordinary in the chopper! She-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a hand on her right shoulder. She looked at the Point Man to see him looking straight at her. She just stared back. Slowly, on his face a smile formed. A smile which was a combination of a forgiving smile, plus a reassuring smile. The look on his face spoke for him.

He didn't blame her... and she was certainly no idiot.

Jin just smiled back. "Thanks..." She let out a breath of air, then spoke, "Okay... Lets assess the situation."

He let her go to focus on the child. Poor thing. Barely a day old, and already it's been in two near death experiences.

His attention was drawn back to Jin, who was ruffling through the cabinet drawers next to them as he herd her exclaim, "Aha!" Jin then pulled out a small mirror. He just looked on confused. What's the mirror for? Slowly she made her way over to the window. In worry the Point Man reached out to stop her. But Jin stopped him when she signaled him to remain still. He complied and just watched to try and understand what she was up to.

Jin was kneeling right below the broken kitchen window, as she slowly raised the mirror over head. The Point Man finally understood her plan. She was going to use the mirror to see outside without having to risk getting shot.

Slowly she moved the mirror left and right to get a good picture of the outside. Finally she put the mirror away and made her way over to the him.

"Alright... I counted four black ops, and five replica's, all sporting automatics. And that's only counting the ones out front. Who knows if they have more out back. To some up, our situation looks grim." Jin explained.

She reached into her belt and pulled out a pistol, and one Proximity mine. "Afraid this is all I have. You?"

Not wanting to take his weapons out on a count of the baby was riled up as it is. He just replied by pointing at the weapons he had, which sadly weren't much. All he had was a pistol, and a knife.

Jin gave a sigh of defeat before saying, "I highly doubt two pistols, one knife, and a mine I found in the chopper is gonna be enough to get all three of us out of here in one piece."

Sad to say, she was right. The mine could guard the door maybe, with some luck it take out a few. But that just leaves them to face off against a entire platoon with only pistols. That wasn't gonna cut it here. No they were gonna have to come up with a plan, and fast. Other wise Armacham was gonna take the baby and-

Wait. A idea struck him. Slowly he made his way out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Jin tried to stop and quietly shouted, "_What are you doing?_"

He just signaled her to stay down as he slowly made his way back to Harlan's room, avoiding the windows as best he could.

Inside the closet, he found the old baby carriage right where it remained. He started pulling it out with his free hand, seeing as his crying sibling was held in the other. When it was pulled out, the sound of something falling and a rattle was herd. He looked down by the carriage and saw a small baby rattle next to it. He picked it up when he noticed a letter engraved on it. "**A**", Alma perhaps?

He then looked at his still crying sister and got another idea. He started shaking the rattle in front of the baby's face. The baby's crying soon turned to giggling. That was one problem dealt with, now to focus on the bigger one.

Jin just waited there on the floor until she herd the sounds of something banging against something. Her attention was drawn too the stairs, where she saw the Point Man dragging a carriage behind him. She just looked on confused as to what he was planning. He just gave her a wink which stated he had a plan. A strange and dangerous one, but a plan none the less.

* * *

><p>Outside the soldiers were getting restless. One black op trooper shouted out, "Their not coming out! Load up we're going in!"<p>

"Hold it!" ordered the Lieutenant wielding the megaphone. "I'm in charge, and I'll say when we're going in! Got it?" The troops just nodded as a response.

He walked over to one trooper as he ordered, "Radio the chopper, tell it to remain on standby."

"Roger." the trooper replied.

With that done the lieutenant activated his megaphone and said, "**This is your final warning! Come out now, or we will**-"

He stopped when he saw the front door slowly open.

Suddenly all troopers and Replica soldiers readied and aimed their weapons at the door. Even the Lieutenant kept his weapon at the ready.

Just then a baby carriage rolled out onto the front porch. The Replica's didn't move, but the black op troopers just looked at each in confusion. "Sir, orders?", one trooper asked the Lieutenant.

He just looked at the carriage, then looked back at his team. "Carter, check it out.", he ordered one of the troops.

"Why me?", he asked in response. "Just do it!"

He gave a shrug, then slowly approached the carriage. Step by step, inch by inch. He stepped onto the porch as he was a few feet away from the carriage. Carefully he examined it. There was a lump inside it.

He looked closely and saw what looked to be a bloody cloth, wrapped around something. He turned back to his team and shouted, "Sir! There's something in here!"

"What is it?", the Lieutenant shouted over.

"I can't say!", Carter replied back.

The Lieutenant gave a sigh and spoke, "Alright form up on the porch!"

The group followed him to the porch as they joined up with Carter. The Lieutenant looked at the carriage. "Thats blood, and its still moist." He turned to the Replica's and shouted, "Prepare to search the house they're probably still inside!"

"YES SIR!", they all answered. "Now, lets have a look at this thing. Carter, do it!" With that Carter placed his hand on the rag, but as he did, a beeping sound was herd. "What the hell is that?" Carter asked. He removed the bloody rag to find the source of the beeping.

An activated Proximity Mine.

"Oh shi-"

With that the bomb went off. The Lieutenant was sent flying from the destroyed porch. When he landed all sorts of aches and pains were going through him. He was bleeding badly, and his ears were ringing from the loud explosion.

As he rocked back and forth on the ground in pain, he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was greatly impaired from the blast. But something caught his eye as he looked at the ruined house. He caught a glimpse of two blurry figures, running from the house and into the forest.

Suddenly he was approached by another blurry vision. Upon closer inspection he made it out to be a wounded trooper. His mouth was moving, but no words came out. All the Lieutenant could here was a loud ring.

Finally it slowly died down. "I said are you okay sir?" the wounded trooper asked. "I think we're the only ones left."

He slowly raised his hand pointed in the direction the blurry shapes went. "They... went... into... the *coughs* forest..." the lieutenant strained.

The trooper looked in the direction he was pointing. He stood up and was about to give chase when the wounded Lieutenant cried, "No! Call the... Admiral!"

He looked back at his Lieutenant, then complied. He kneeled down next to the him and tried making contact.

"This is Alpha Squad 32 reporting in! Do you read Phase Admiral?"

After a short pause, a mechanical voice answered, "_**I read you Alpha Squad. What is your status?**_"

"Sir! Most of Alpha has been wiped out! The lieutenant and I seem to be the only survivors, and we are wounded!"

"... _**Put the lieutenant on trooper.**_" the Phase Admiral ordered in a threatening tone.

He removed the headset from his ear and handed it towards the Lieutenant. "Sir! The Admiral wishes to speak with you!"

The Lieutenant wasn't in a good condition to speak. But he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Using whatever strength he could muster, he took the headset and attached it to his ear and spoke, "Lieutenant here."

"_**Lieutenant! Answer me! Can you confirm the whereabouts of the fear operatives?**_" the Phase Admiral shouted. "Affirmative! They *coughs*, abandoned the house and *inhales*, headed into the forest!"

"_**Lieutenant. Did they have a baby? Did you see them run off with a child?**_"

"...Negative *coughs*, sir. My vision, is impaired. I was only able to make out two figures."

A aggravated sigh was herd through the headset as the Phase Admiral asked, "_**Is your chopper still on standby?**_"

"Affirmative sir."

"_**Very well. From here on out they will be following my orders.**_"

"But sir I-", the Lieutenant was interrupted, "_**Do not question me lieutenant! I am relieving you of command for your remaining platoon, or what's left of it! READ ME?**_"

"Yes sir..."

"_**One last thing. Did you accomplish your secondary objective?**_" the Phase Admiral asked.

"Secondary objective?" the Lieutenant asked.

"_**Yes, did you destroy the training facility?**_"

"...", knowing he would regret this. He answered, "No... sir."

There was no answer.

Finally after a long pause the Phase Admiral spoke, "_**So it appears you have failed in both your objectives lieutenant. I do not tolerate failure...**_"

"I know sir. I will assume full responsibility, and take whatever punishment you issue."

"_**That won't be necessary lieutenant.**_"

"Why is that sir?", the Lieutenant asked. There was no answer. "Admiral?", he was cutoff when he herd the sounds of a chopper above him.

Above was a ATC style Black Hawk, armed with two Hydra 70 rockets mounted on the wings, and a GAU-17/A style minigun mounted on the side of the chopper.

Below the wounded trooper asked the Lieutenant, "Are we getting picked up sir?" Before the Lieutenant could answer, the Black Hawk fired a its missiles at the house, destroying it, the facility, and the surviving troopers.

Inside the chopper, the gunner on the minigun got up from his post and ran to the cockpit shouting to the pilot, "What are you doing? The lieutenant was down there!"

"Admiral's orders. We're taking orders from him for now on.", the pilot answered. "We've been following his orders this whole time! That's why we're here!", the gunner spoke back.

"Well now we're answering directly to him. And orders were... 'Destroy training facility, all remaining ground forces expendable'. You got something to say? Take it up with him."

The gunner took the info in and just remained silent. He wasn't about to question the Admiral. With the gunner quieted the pilot reported in, "This is chopper thirty-two. Secondary objective complete, standing by for new orders."

"_**I hear you chopper thirty-two. Your first objective remains the same, locate the two fear operatives. The lieutenant informed me they headed into the forest. Find and locate them, and remember to keep me posted. Understood?**_"

"Understood! Over and out!", the pilot then turned to the gunner standing by his seat. "You herd the man! Man your post and help me locate them!" The gunner nodded and went to his spot on the minigun. He mounted up and chuckled as he said to himself, "The hunts on..."

* * *

><p>*TEN MINUTES EARLIER*<p>

With the explosion as a distraction, Jin and the Point Man took off from the house and into the forest with the Point Man in the lead with Jin following as best she could from behind. Finally after running aimlessly Jin shouted, "Hold up!"

Hearing her the Point Man stopped in his tracks and faced Jin, who was busy catching her breath while leaning on a nearby tree. "I *huff*, think we lost them! I need... to catch my breath!"

Jin wasn't built for this. Sure she was in shape, but running and fighting wasn't in her field of expertise. She was after all the Fear Technical Officer. Unlike the Point Man, who after running and carrying the child, was breathing normally. That's one of the ups to being a super soldier, especially one with his reflex's.

Finally regaining her breath she asked, "Just where are we going? We can't just run around avoiding ATC, especially with a child. We need a plan!"

She was right. They needed a plan and a destination, but where? The only thing he could think up was to leave the city. But how? First things first, where to go from here? He didn't even know where they are. All he knew was that they were in the woods located near the Fairport Airport, and they couldn't head back there. Armacham would have sent reinforcements there by now, or knowing them destroyed it.

Wait. The woods are located near the airport, the airport is located near the highway, the highway leads out of the city! Which means there's a chance that somewhere near here is a road that will take them to the highway! Its a stretch, but its better then nothing. Before he could try and explain his idea, he was interrupted by a loud rumble.

He and Jin looked in the direction of the house, and saw smoke and pieces flying in the air. "Looks like armacham just- Ah!"

Jin was interrupted by the Point Man grabbing her by the arm and speeding off into the forest. He knew if they destroyed that facility, it was for two reasons. One they needed to destroy more evidence, and two... They knew there was no, "high value targets" in there. And they only way they could destroy something that quickly, would mean they must have some heavy arsenals with them. Possibly a chopper. Or worse... Power Armor. Choppers although faster, are easier to escape from when compared to those machines.

Finally after running for what felt like a hour, they came upon what looked to be an old abandon park. Broken benches, rusted out tables, among other broken or rotted things were littered all over. But there were two things that caught the Point Man's attention, a road, and a public map! He let Jin go as he ran over to the map. On it were lines which dictated streets, and words which were for streets signs and places of attraction they led to. But all he wanted was the one which said "highway". After a quick graze, he found it! According to it, they just needed too follow the road, hang a left, and it leads to the highway!

Jin appeared from behind to ask, "What are you looking for?" To answer her, he grabbed her hand placed it on the area they were in. Then moved it over to highway.

"The highway...", she spoke out loud. What does the highway have to-

Finally the thought struck her. "The highway can take us out of the city, your brilliant!", Jin shouted in enthusiasm.

The joy was cut short by the Point Man, when he signaled her to keep quiet. He then gestured at the sleeping child in his arms. Jin caught what he meant and quietly apologized.

Another thought suddenly crossed her mind. "There's a high chance that they've set up roadblocks to prevent people like us from entering or leaving. What'll we do if we encounter them?", she asked.

He just gave a confident look, then pointed at his holstered pistol. He made it hear with just a pistol and knife, he can do it again. Jin just crossed her arms as she blatantly pointed out, "What about the child? It'll be hard for us to fight while keeping watch of a baby."

His confident smile was tarnished as he looked down at the still resting child. What about her? With the right maneuvering he could take on any soldier with just a pistol and a knife. But with a child to look after, that'll make things more difficult. Not to forget, when he came here, he had his brother following with. With Fettel gone, getting over the bridge again would be even more difficult.

She took notice of his change in demeanor. _Way to go Jin! _She berated herself in her head._ Way to ruin his confidence boost! But it's true, fighting will be difficult with this child slowing us down. Unless..._

Jin hated to admit. But she wasn't much of a fighter. The least she could was relief him of the stress of protecting a child. The fact of the matter is, he's their best hope of escaping the city alive. He has the skill, and the most experience with fighting then anybody she ever knew.

She never thought she would say this...

Jin gave a sigh as she spoke, "Okay. If we're going to be keeping this child safe, and ourselves as well. We need a plan. There's a chance when we cross that highway, ATC is gonna be all over us. If so, you need to be at a hundred percent to protect us. And lets face it. I'm no soldier."

The Point Man watched Jin with a slightly befuddled look as he wondered, where was she going with this? "So...", Jin stopped to take a deep breath. "If we are faced with such a situation. I... could, take the child off your hands for you."

The Point Man just gave her a neutral look while he cocked his head to the side, while he took what she said into consideration. He trusted Jin, but did he trust her enough to hold onto his baby sister? After all she was the one who originally ordered him to-

No! He couldn't think like that! Jin would never betray him! Nor would she harm a child. She had a point as well. He was better trained then her. Granted he was armed with just a pistol and knife. But with luck, he would find something better to use along the way. Armacham usually had a weapons crate or two wherever their soldiers were stationed. He soon realized Jin was still watching him, waiting for a response of some kind. He looked at her, then down at his sister, then looked back at Jin and gave a nod.

"Good! Well... we, better get going!" Jin nervously spoke. Now she really hoped they didn't encounter any trouble! Granted she was hoping enough as it was. But now she had to worry about watching over a child! Besides the fact she never considered herself to be much of a "kid friendly" person to begin with. The child she would be placed in charge of, was Alma's child! ALMA! The dangerous and disturbing women with powers that were nearly impossible to comprehend! And Jin was going to be holding _HER_ baby?

Now! Now! She had to relax. Like she said earlier there was a _chance_, they would encounter trouble.

Jin's concentration was broken when she realized that the Point Man was already heading toward the road. "Uh, hey! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>After a ten minute walk they found the ramp onto the highway. They walked up the ramp and continued onward. A sign soon appeared saying "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING FAIRPOINT CITY. PLEASE COME AGAIN SOON." That could only mean... they were approaching the bridge that leads out of the city! It looks like they finally made... it...<p>

The two fear operatives came to a stop. They looked on in shock. The whole bridge was gone. Pieces of it could be seen floating in the ocean, along with destroyed vehicles and other debris.

How could this have happen? The answer hit him. Alma... When he and his brother were making their way across the long bridge, Alma kept having contractions which practically shook the road itself. It must have finally collapse from the damage it took.

The Point Man just stared on, while Jin looked away to try and think. Finally she asked, "What now?"

The Point Man looked at her, then turned around to face the city. With the bridge gone, and swimming being out of the question. They were trapped. Trapped like mice once again. Only this time, they were mice trapped in a endless maze.

"I have a idea." Jin spoke. This caught his full attention. "If we find a-", Jin stopped abruptly to a strange sound in the distance. "What is that?" He herd it too. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. It started to sound like... a chopper!


End file.
